


and are there devils with haloes

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What he's asking would make most men flinch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and are there devils with haloes

"You'll need a cover," Harvey says, adjusting the blinds in his office. The Gotham skyline spans out for miles in every direction. "At least at first."

"A cover," Bruce says.

"Sure." Harvey cracks a grin and leans back against the edge of his desk. His suit is so expensive Bruce can smell the money from here. Bruce remembers when Harvey wore third-hand uniforms at school. Once, after they'd known each other a while, he walked in on Harvey sewing the buttons back on one of his blazers.

"You know," he says. "I know why you're back in town, and so will a lot of other people - but you can't just walk into Gotham and start shooting people."

"I can't?" Bruce challenges, and Harvey's face catches the light when he throws his head back and laughs.

"This isn't Bludhaven, Bruce," Harvey says. "There are _some_ real cops here still."

"But you'll help me," Bruce says, and it's not really a question.

"Come on, man," Harvey says. He spreads his legs, and Bruce has never _really_ been sure if that's an invitation or not. In school Harvey was devoted, but distant - focused. Bruce was only there because his schooling had been paid for before his parents' deaths, but Harvey was on scholarship and with his temper, he was always terrified of being thrown out.

He's helped Harvey wash blood stains out of so many dress shirts.

Harvey, now, seems much more sure of himself. His smile when Bruce looks up at him from his chair is easy, lazy, like that spring break at Selina Kyle's party when they'd smoked too much pot. The next day Bruce's mouth still buzzed from shotgunned hits, but they never talked about it again.

"You know I'd do anything for you," Harvey says now, and Bruce does, is the thing, but what he's asking -

What he's asking would make most men flinch. But then, most men aren't Harvey Dent.

 

*

 

Bruce's cover, they figure out, will be the ditzy rich boy. He's earned a lot of his money back over the last years doing freelance work outside of the country, so there's enough to throw around on champagne and blow and expensive suits. Harvey introduces him to everyone in Gotham society as the prodigal son returned, and Bruce sharpens his teeth against every panicked whisper from the ones who _remember_ what happened to the Waynes.

"Falcone's got a hit out on you," Harvey leans over to murmur in his ear a few months after Bruce gets back to Gotham. They're at some party, celebrities and mobsters and mob lawyers like Harvey, and Bruce is chatting with a beautiful redhead when Harvey tucks his head on his shoulder.

"Excuse us," Bruce says, and Bruce follows Harvey onto one of the balconies. "Are you sure?" he asks then, and Harvey nods. His eyes are bright, three-days-without-sleep manic and Bruce would blame coke if not that he knew Harvey before drugs, and he was always a little crazy.

"Yep," Harvey laughs. "Contract's only for a couple mil, which I find frankly insulting."

"You would," Bruce says.

"Yeah," Harvey says. He shifts, leans back against the balcony and looks up at the moon. "It's starting now, Bruce. All the little soldiers are gonna start coming after you. Are you ready?"

"Of course I am," Bruce says. He has more blood on his hands than Harvey perhaps knows - but then, there's very little Harvey _doesn't_ know about him.

"I was just thinking," Harvey says. He licks his lips. "There must be ten, maybe twenty mobsters in there. If we just lit the place up -"

"We," Bruce says. He prods Harvey in the chest. "Aren't doing anything. You're my lawyer, and my friend. You're here in case - in case. Let me take care of the rest."

Harvey lets out a breath, wraps his fingers around Bruce's wrist. "Let me at least be there when you get Falcone."

"Harv -"

"Bruce," Harvey says, and Bruce nods. "All right," he promises. "But in the meantime, fuck off. I'm supposed to be romancing celebrities."

When they get back inside, Harvey upends a champagne flute on him. "Makes you seem like more of a ditz," he explains.

 

*

It takes nearly a year for them to get Falcone, but then, the police didn't even manage it in fifteen. In the end Harvey's standing right next to him when he pulls the trigger, Falcone's blood and brains splattering the safe house they've cornered him in.

For a little while it silent, the way it always is after a gun goes off. Bruce's ears ring and his heart pounds and then to the side of him he hears Harvey say, "Fuck, you actually did it," like they're idiot kids setting off firecrackers.

And then they're not kids at all because Harvey shoves him, hard, laughs and then grabs Bruce by the tie and pulls him back _in_ and kisses him. Harvey's skin is smooth under his, never a hint of stubble, and he tastes like booze and his teeth chatter right down onto Bruce's bottom lip.

"Fuck," Bruce says. He drops the gun, licks the blood from his lip. Harvey's panting and wild-eyed and Bruce's expensive tie is balled up in his fist.

"You did it, man," Harvey says. "You finally - shit, he's really _dead_."

"Yes," Bruce agrees. "I tend not to miss."

Harvey snorts, all but strangles him when he pulls on his tie again. "Jesus," he says. "All that blood."

"Fact of the job," Bruce says, but he knows that's not what Harvey means, because he's seen Harvey flushed before, seen him turned _on_. Harvey leans _in_ , breathes against his neck and says, "Hey. Touch me, will ya?"

Maybe Harvey didn't mean for Bruce to do it, but he also does anything but complain when Bruce throws him to the floor, when he turns him around and pins him with his arms above his head.

"Fuck," Harvey says. " _Christ_ , you got big. I remember when you were that - scrawny thing." Bruce pushes Harvey's shirt up, reaches underneath Harvey to unbutton his slacks and pull his boxer-briefs down.

Harvey jumps when he feels Bruce's mouth on his lower back, just above his ass. "What," Harvey says. Bruce hears him swallow. "What are you doing?"

Bruce squeezes Harvey's ass, and Harvey moans. "Whatever I want," Bruce says, and then he licks Harvey's hole, long and _wet_ , and Harvey shivers. "That's," he says, "that feels -" but he doesn't really finish his sentence, just _gasps_ when Bruce stabs his tongue inside of him.

"Don't," Harvey manages. "Don't stop. God, Bruce, please."

Bruce hums in agreement and keeps fucking him with his tongue, slowing his rhythm every now and again to suck Harvey's hole, to lick down to his balls before moving back up. Harvey shoves himself backward as he shouts and pounds his fists on the bloodstained carpet, fucking himself onto Bruce's face.

"Gonna come," Harvey says. "God, Bruce, _need_ to." He reaches for his dick and Bruce joins his hand with Harvey's, bites Harvey's ass and says, "Go on, then," and Harvey screams and spills all over their hands.

When he stops shaking, he rolls over on his back and looks up at Bruce. His hair is drenched in sweat, his face and neck pink. "That was," Harvey says. "That. Jesus, Bruce."

"You're welcome," Bruce says. He wipes his hand off on the handkerchief he pulls from Harvey's shirt pocket.

"We were dumb when we were kids," Harvey says. "You know, for not doing that."

"We were focused," Bruce says. He glances away, at the corpse of his enemy lying not too far from here. "We have to be focused still."

"Right," Harvey says. He sits up, then gets up on his knees. "That mean you're not gonna let me do something for you?"

Bruce looks down at him. He cups Harvey's face, and Harvey turns to kiss his palm, to lap between his fingers before he looks back up at him and says, "Come on, man. I _know_ it wasn't just me."

"Of course not," Bruce says.

"So then let me help," Harvey says. He rubs his face against Bruce's dick through his trousers and Bruce feels that hunger creep into him that's like bloodlust, but isn't. He undoes his belt, gets his trousers open and his boxers down, and Harvey stares up at him and licks his lips.

"Jesus," Harvey says.

"Go slow," Bruce suggests, and Harvey nods, swallows. He wraps his hand around the base of Bruce's dick and guides him into his mouth, and when Bruce slides his hand through Harvey's hair Harvey moans around him.

"Yes," Bruce says. He tightens his grip when Harvey takes a little more of him, not _moving_ yet but just - tasting. "I used to think about your mouth all the time. What it would feel like - just like this. And other things." Harvey blushes around him, and Bruce chuckles. "You just saw me murder a man, but this makes you nervous."

Harvey glares up at him but he doesn't pull off, just flips him the bird. "Can you take a little more of me?" Bruce asks, and Harvey nods; Bruce feels him swallow before he takes more of him, and then Bruce guides him in a rhythm, getting faster as his control weakens. Harvey moans around him again and he stares up at Bruce, takes his hand off Bruce and tries to take even more and just the idea makes Bruce lose it. He comes without warning, leaving Harvey backing up and sputtering, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Jeez," Harvey says. "Warn a guy."

"My apologies," Bruce says. He rights himself and offers Harvey a hand up. "We'll have to burn the whole place," Bruce says, looking around. "Our DNA's everywhere."

"I'll leave you to it," Harvey says. His mouth is red and shiny. "I've never much liked fire."

" _That's_ why I didn't ask you to be one of my soldiers," Bruce teases him. Harvey flips him off again and goes to wait in the car. Bruce douses the safehouse in gasoline, spares one last look for the body of the man that killed his parents. Then he goes to make dinner plans with Harvey.


End file.
